


Scares

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Doing the castle up like a haunted house was either the best idea or the worst one.





	Scares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/gifts).



Without warning, a giant plastic spider dropped from the ceiling.

"Ahh!" yelped Hunk, flinging his arms around Lance.

Lance patted him on the back. "Come on, buddy, it's not real."

Hunk pulled back, fixing him with teary eyes. "Lance, I know it's halloween and all, but I'm really not getting into this whole _spooky tricks_ thing."

"Hunk, my man," said Lance, sliding an arm around him. "Don't worry, Lanceylance will protect you from - ahh!"

A huge dark figure suddenly appeared, and Lance leaped into Hunk's arms.

The figure shrank into Allura. "What's wrong?" she called.

"...Nothing," said Lance, climbing down.


End file.
